Desert Rose
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: When Amy runs into Silver and drags him along her journey to find Sonic, the two get themselves lost out in the desert. They share intimate moments, secrets, and even grow closer to each other.


A/N: Okay, so I know I don't normally do a Silvamy fanfic, but today is another day! I decided to search Youtube for Silver and Amy scenes from Sonic '06...and this is what you get!

Okay guys, so most of this story is going to be put in my own words for the characters. If the wrong conversation is in there at the wrong time, or the wrong words entirely, please, tell me. I do my very best I can by finding and watching the cutscenes via Youtube.

This is going to be interesting to see your reactions…uh…as I was saying, I also want to note that this story is based partially off the Sonic '06 game, as well as it is based partially off of my "The Adventures" series. Mainly, the chapters where I focus on Silver and his father.

Also, I *may* introduce a brand new character that isn't exactly an "official" character of Sega's, even though they were the ones who created him…and scraped him…

Grazie,

Andi

and if you guys Read, please Review!

XXX

Nighttime in Soleanna, and a white, male hedgehog stood atop a balcony overlooking part of the City of Water. He was watching a certain blue hedgehog closely, "I've finally found him, the Iblis Trigger…"

He prepared to jump off the balcony, and after the blue hedgehog, that is, until a pink one tackled him…

"Now I've got you Sonic!"

"Hey!" the two fell backwards onto the ground, though, the pink one didn't seem to care at all. She just continued to hug him to death.

"It's about time I finally caught you again!" she snuggled against his fur. Something didn't feel right…her cheeks rubbed against soft chest fur. Wait…chest fur? Sonic doesn't have-she glanced up at the person that she thought was Sonic. Gold eyes stared back at jade ones, "Hey! You're not Sonic!" she slapped the white hedgehog rather hard. Nice icebreaker Amy…

When she slapped him though, he immediately cowered away from her.

"Ouch!" the ivory one put his hand up to his now red cheek, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Umm…I'm sorry." she put her hands up to her face, attempting to hide the red blush that crept across her it.

He bit his lip seeing how embarrassed she was, "Ah…I'm-huh?!" he looked to the spot the blue one once was, seeing that he was now gone, "Hey! Where'd he go?! He must have run off!" he curled his hand into a fist out of frustration.

"I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?"

"Ah…it's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island." he stretched his arm out to emphasize what he was saying, "I'm sure I can still find him."

"Well then I'll help you!" taking his outstretched hand, she held it gently, but firmly at the same time.

"What?!" he looked to her, surprised at her offer, and his eyes widened partially in fear from her grabbing his hand, but he relaxed after a moment, and only then did he notice how beautiful her jade eyes were, and how they sparkled when she spoke to him so kindly. Unlike what he was used to…

"Two heads are better than one when looking for someone."

"Hey! Just wait a second-!"

"What's your name?" she smiled sweetly at the other while still holding his gloved hand.

Sighing, he gave up. This girl was persistent, "…Silver."

"That's a nice name!" then she giggled, "It fits you!"

Now it was Silver's turn to be embarrassed. Her comment made him blush redder than Mars on its reddest day in Space, "Yeah…Silver."

"I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you Silver!" she never let go of his hand as she took off running to find Sonic.

"Ah…!" the sudden jerk forward startled him, "Hey! Wait!"

XXX

"Where're we going?" Silver by now, had grown tired of walking under the moonlit sky on the beach.

"Oh! It's no use; I'll never find Sonic until daybreak." she stopped and sat down in the sand, hugging her knees up to her chest.

"Don't give up Amy, you'll find…Sonic." he sat beside her, and gently touched her hand.

She looked up at him, and smiled, "You're right. You should never give up, even if it seems hopeless to continue." she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath of the salty air, then yawned.

"You tired?"

"Mmm-hmm…I am very tired."

"The let's go find a place to sleep. We're much too far from the city, and we wouldn't be able to make it back by midnight." he pulled her up to her feet and motioned for her to follow him, "Come on. I'll find us a place to sleep where we'll be comfortable."

"Okay." taking his hand, she sleepily followed him along the beach.

A few minutes passed before the beach ended into a narrow canyon, though, an hour into the canyon, they came upon rather large rocks blocking their path, and a deep crevice to their right that followed the path.

Just as Silver stepped over a really large rock, he turned to Amy, "Watch your step."

"Huh?" she glanced up at the silver hedgehog in front of her, and in that moment, tripped over the rock, "O-oh-! Ow!" she cried as she and her new friend fell forward and into the crevice.

They both yelled in a panic as they fell into the gapping hole, and continued until they landed on the dirt ground below.

Both had been knocked out by the fall, knowing not where they were.

"Mmm…" Silver slowly opened his eyes to find the sky above the hole was pink, a sign of day, but that also meant that the weather wasn't going to be very well…"What the-? Where am I?" he tried sitting up, but two things prevented him from doing so: a heavy weight was on top of him, which turned out to be Amy, and his body refused to cooperate from the beating it received from last night's fall.

His face turned a light red, and he stiffened when he noted that Amy was actually touching him physically: her head rested on his chest, and the rest of her body was lying on his. Apparently, she landed on top of him and stayed like that while she slept for the night.

He fought the pain and sat up, leaning against the rock wall behind him, with Amy still in his lap. Despite the many cuts and bruises that she had too, she looked peaceful sleeping in his lap.

Noticing blood on her glove, he gently pulled it off to reveal the rest of the large gash that decorated her arm and hand. She moaned softly as he did so, and tried to grasp whatever had touched her wound, though she grasped the chest fur that rested on his shoulder, snuggling herself against this warm and furry thing that was so soft.

He gently cocked his head at her actions, and his body relaxed a little. What was she doing? He knew that Blaze would often huddle against him for protection when there was danger, and when she was scared. Could Amy be seeking protection too? But from what? Or did she feel secure in this warm, furry, thing named Silver?

Finally relaxing completely, he rested his head against Amy's and soon fell asleep.

_Late morning, that same day._

Amy woke up to find something that reminded her of cotton candy…she opened her eyes to find that this "cotton candy" was white, and it didn't exactly look like the sweet candy…it looked more like fur.

Glancing up, Amy now noticed the white hedgehog, Silver, holding her securely in his lap. Now her face turned red. She began to inch off of the male, only to wake him up in the process.

"W-what's going on?" he looked around and saw Amy still on his lap.

"I didn't mean to wake you Silver, I was trying to move over-"

"Amy-"

"I'm sorry Silver!" she interrupted, "I didn't realize I was asleep on you. Really, I didn't know. I'm sorry Silver."

"It's okay Amy, I already knew you were there, and I didn't want to wake you because it was too early and I wanted you to sleep."

"Y-you did? Silver, you didn't have to do that. I would've been fine if you'd've waken me."

"No. You needed to sleep anyway, we're going to have a long day ahead of us."

"Th-thank you Silver." she blushed shyly, then remembered that they were in a cave, "How do you suppose we'll get out of here?" she asked aloud as she looked up to the hole they fell in. She rolled off of her friend, now lying on her back and gazing up at the gapping hole above them.

"I already have that taken care of." now standing, he helped Amy up, and pulled her close to him so that their bodies were touching.

"Hey!" she tried pulling away from his grip, but couldn't, "What are you doing?!"

"It's okay Amy, I'm not going to hurt you." he reassured the young female still trying to pull away from him.

"Then _what are_ you doing?" she demanded.

"Amy, stop!" he now had her by the wrists and wouldn't let go. He held her firmly and spoke to her very sternly, "Sit still and listen!" her squirming stopped and she looked at the other quite stubbornly. Now with her attention, he continued, "Amy, I'm going to get us out of here using my telekinesis, but you need to cooperate!"

"What's "telekinesis?" " she asked sarcastically.

"Come here and I'll show you." he once again pulled her close to his body. She resisted until he shot her a threatening glare, "Amy." with her resisting now finally stopped, he then grasped her around her waist, holding her firmly.

"Hey!" she tried pulling away once again.

"Stop, Amy!" he firmly grasped her waist and held her in front of him, "Listen to me! Stop resisting me! You can trust me Amy." he stared into her eyes, a slightly frustrated expression plastered over his, "I'm not going to hurt you! Okay?"

"Okay. But-" she gasped as she was pulled back into his arms and they started floating above the ground, "What's going on?! What are you doing?!"

"I can use my psychic power called "telekinesis" to launch objects into the air and levitate myself and others."

"Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?!"

He flattened his ears in disgust and anger as he almost lost concentration when she startled him by yelling into his ear as she held onto him, then let one of his ears back up, and stated flatly, "You wouldn't listen."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

He sighed, letting out the irritation of the situation, "It's okay Amy. It's really my fault for not explaining it fully to you. _I'm_ sorry."

"Silver, I was the one who refused you."

"And _I'm_ the one who didn't explain myself. I'm sorry Amy." he lowered back onto the dirt floor in the crevice, "You have the right to be mad at me." he let her go, allowing her to move about freely and looked away, rather ashamed. He prepared himself by tensing his body a little, and closing his eyes.

"Silver-" she stepped toward him, becoming irritated by his actions, but this only made him back away slightly, and his ears partially flattened.

"What are you waiting for?" he opened one of his eyes, "Slap me or something."

"Silver?" she looked to him worriedly, "Silver, I'm not mad at you," she gently lifted his hand, squeezing it slightly, "and why would I hit you?"

"Amy...you're a girl. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did…you have that right to be mad at me." he thought for a moment, adding under his breath, "...and you seem to like slapping people anyway."

"No." she shook her head, talking gently to him, "I'm not Silver. I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-what?"

"No." she stepped closer to him, almost touching him, "I forgive you Silver." she stepped closer to him, resting her arms on his shoulder, "And just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that you have to treat me this way."

His ears lifted slightly as he watched her curiously. She forgave him. "You…do?"

"Yes, I forgive you." she hugged him, reassuring him that she forgave his past actions.

"Thank…you Amy." he imitated what she did by wrapping his own arms around her too, "and I forgive you Amy."

"Thanks Silver." she snuggled against his warm body, her arms now encircling his neck, she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Uh…" he bit his lower lip. Why couldn't he find anything to say to her? Looking up, he thought of something, "We-we'd better get going." he laughed nervously.

"Alright." she allowed Silver to pick her up and float up to the hole and back to solid ground.

The trip up was wonderful! Both of them felt so different than they would usually feel. Amy felt so different in Silver's arms than Sonic's, and Silver just had an almost completely new emotion he had never felt before…

He glanced down at the pink hedgehog he held in his arms. Jade eyes met gold, and both immediately blushed and turned away.

Why was he acting so strangely around her? and why didn't he act like this around Blaze? What was this…strange feeling in his stomach, that managed to spread some of itself around his body? Why were his hands so sweaty? Why did he blush almost everytime they caught eye contact? Why did _she_ blush when they made eye contact? So many questions filled his mind, that he lost concentration for a moment and they dropped a few feet back into the hole before he regained concentration.

Amy grasped him tightly in fear. Hugging her more tightly for her security, they floated back up those last feet until they reached the top and stood safely on the ground.

"Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I lost my concentration."

"It's alright Silver." she looked at his glove and noticed a blue circle on the top and bottom of it, "How do you do that anyway?"

"Telekinesis is rather difficult to explain. Some people are born with it-like me-and they can control objects with their mind without touching them."

"Cool! I've never heard of tele…tele?"

"Telekinesis."

"Telekin…nesis?"

"Yeah, that's right. Telekinesis." at his last word, he scooped her back up and floated with her in his arms, "Come on, we can get through this canyon much quicker with my telekinesis than on foot!" he shot forward rather quick, but Amy soon recognized this familiar speed with the wind tousling her quills and fur.

XXX

The day passed quickly, and to make matters worse, they made no progress because a thunderstorm came, and it wasn't letting up at all.

They resorted to taking refuge in one of the caves in this canyon. Cold air rushed into the cave, and chilled them both, even with a fire! "Amy, is it too cold for you?"

She inched closer to him, "Yes, I am. It's getting much colder out."

"Don't worry Ames, we'll get out of this desert somehow." he sighed, "I only wish I had taken note of where we were going."

"Silver, it was my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you out here anyway. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright! I'm enjoying my time out here." he smiled, looking at the pink hedgehog beside him, "I've never had so much fun before in my life!"

"Really?"

"Really." he took her into his arms, and, holding her close, kissed her. The kiss itself lasted for a few moments, that is, until they both pulled away blushing madly.

"Silver…I…why'd you do that?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry Amy, I…don't know what came over me." he replied embarrassed.

"It-it's okay…" she glanced up at him, "I actually enjoyed it."

"You did? I mean…I…"

"Yes…though, Sonic can do better." she teased him, even though she had never before been kissed. No, not even Sonic obviously.

_Him_ again. Why did he have to come along and ruin _everything?!_ He was going to prove to her that he could kiss her better…even though he too had never kissed a girl before. He was taking a chance now…He took her back into his arms, and kissed her again. This time, more passionately than the last. This continued until they were both fast asleep, snuggled next to each other, by the fire.

XXX

Another day passed, and the Sun was long past the high noon mark, and they were nearing the edge of the desert of Soleanna, "When do you suppose we'll reach Soleanna? We should've been back at the city hours ago!"

"I don't know. I'm sure we went the right way."

"The city's south of the canyon, and we've been going south since this morning." he suddenly felt the fatigue from flying surround his body again as it had done many times before, "Mnnh…" he grasped his head.

"Silver, are you alright?"

"No…I think I'm gonna pass out if I don't land soon."

"No! Do it now! You're going to pass out from both using your powers, the heat from the Sun, and the lack of water!"

"No. I can go just a little longer-whuh!" he suddenly dropped toward the ground.

"Silver, don't push yourself!" Amy managed to convince her gray friend to land.

"Okay, I will." he began their descent rapidly, then slowed considerably when they neared the ground. He let her down out of his arms, careful to make sure she regained her balance.

He looked around, gazing at their new surroundings: a river now ran along the canyon they were in, and grasses and plants were growing along it.

Silver began walking towards the river, curious about this light blue stuff. When he attempted to leap over some large rocks, his foot caught on one of them and he tripped, falling face first.

"Ahh!" he cried out in pain.

"Silver!" his pink companion exclaimed running towards him, but not noticing the rocks, also tripped and landed on top of him, injuring herself also in the process, "Whoa!"

"Ouch!" he didn't dare say anything more, for fear that Amy might translate it as being something even more horrible than it really was.

She and her companion managed to sit up once again. Amy turned to Silver, "Silver, I-Silver! You're bleeding!"

"What?" startled, he looked himself over noticing red on his chest and stomach, "Oh, I'll be fine."

"Fine? Silver, you need to get that cleaned up before it gets infected!"

"So do you." he said pointing to the pink, blood-stained fur on her back and legs.

"Alright, but you're getting cleaned up first. Come on, we can wash in the river." they both made their way to the river, careful not to trip over any more rocks.

Amy was the first to step in the cool water. She turned to face her companion, "You coming?"

"Uh…yeah. But is it safe?"

"Safe? Why wouldn't it be? It's not contaminated, so it's perfect for cleaning wounds."

He nodded his head and proceeded carefully onto the river's banks with Amy, where she washed his wounds with her hands, taking care not to cause him more pain.

"Watch out, this is going to be cold." she warned, then splashed some of the cold river water onto his chest, and then his face.

"Hey!" he shook his head, trying to get the excess water off of it, then splashed her back.

"Silver!" she laughed as she was hit with the cold water back.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Now you need to get your wounds cleaned." he proceeded to clean her back as she had done him. He splashed cold water onto her back.

"Hey! Silver!" she laughed, "I'm going to get you now!" she turned and started splashing her friend, and he her.

"Hey!" he laughed as they both splashed each other. Then Amy tackled him, and they both fell into the cool water.

Bubbles. Bubbles floating everywhere in the water, trying to make their way to the surface once again. Amy was still on top of Silver. Their eyes met; gold met jade. Leaning closer, she kissed him, causing him to blush once more.

Swimming back to the surface, they both climbed out of the river dripping wet. The Sun had set as they were playing that day in the water, though it didn't seem like they spent the whole day playing. But as the saying goes, "Time flies when you're having fun," Time really does seem to fly away into the depths of Space and Nowhere…to…Infinity. To another dimension that can use that time you spent.

XXX

The two now walked alongside each other, along the river in the moonlight. The Moon and the Desert around them, seemed to embrace the beauty of the night…and the love that was growing.

Finding an abundance of abandoned caves, they found one which held three jars of preserves, a few blankets, a straw hat, an old sock, a canteen, matches, and a small muslin bag in the back of the cave.

"You suppose someone lives here?" Amy asked, walking cautiously into the cave.

"I don't think so." he picked up the box of matches, "These matches were made in the 1800's; no one's bound to be here. They'd be dead by now."

His companion shivered as a cold breeze came in through the entrance and hit them, "I'm cold."

"Here," he picked up the button-down shirt and gave it to the pink hedgehog, "change into this. You'll catch cold otherwise." he turned, preparing to start a fire, "You wouldn't happen to have some old sock or something on you, would you?" he laughed.

"I have a sock!" she laughed in reply, and looked through the small bag she found in the back of the cave, "Try this. It looks like coal."

"Excellent!" he tossed a few in the middle of the floor, and tore up an old rag to use as tinder for the fire, "Here, Amy, you may want to undress now and get by the fire." with this, she stepped behind him and proceeded to undress until she was fully unclothed, and then wrapped one of the blankets around her.

"A-Amy, you..." Silver looked back to the spot he was building the fire.

"It's too dark for you to see anyway." she pointed to Silver's crotch, "And technically, you're naked too."

Thankfully, he was quick to think of a comeback, "At least I'm hidden." he nudged her as she scooted closer to him.

"Silver?"

"Erhm...y-yeah?"

"Why..." she thought of how to word this, but didn't know another way, "why did you cower away from me when I hit you back in Soleanna?"

"I…Amy, it's…Ames," he began softly, "I've been through some…_really_ rough times with people."

"What? I don't understand."

"I…I grew up in an abused home." his voice trailed off at these words.

"I-I didn't know that Silver. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Amy, it's not your fault. That's just what I had to grow up in…Nobody seemed to love me there…"

"No, it's not okay Silver, nobody deserves to be treated like that! Nobody! Not even you." she snuggled next to him, holding him tightly, "You're too sweet, and too amazing! And _I_ lov– oh, I-I…"

"Y-you what..?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." she turned away, embarrassed.

"No, Ames. What was it?"

"I..I...l-love you."

His mouth stood agape as his brain registered what she had just said, "Y-you do?"

She nodded, smiling, "Mm-hmm."

"I love you, too, Amy Rose."

XXX

"Silver?" Amy had wandered about the desert area that afternoon for some time looking for wood for their fire that night. She warily walked up to the entrance of a cave, "Silver? Where ar-"

Something jumped in front of her, catching her by her waist, "BOO!"

"AHHH!" she was spun around to see _someone,_ but she couldn't make out their features, "Hey! Let me go!"

"It's me Amy! Sonic." he frantically tried to make sure she could see him before she summoned her Piko Piko hammer from thin air.

That voice…! "Sonic?!"

"Who'd you expect?" he chuckled, greeting her with open arms that he had finally found her, "I've been worried about you, Amy! It's not often that you get into trouble." he mock-teased.

"Silver…actually."

He tapped his foot impatiently, "Silver?"

"Yeah. He left a moment ago and he's-"

"HEY!" Silver shouted as he ran up to the duo, "What are you doing with Amy?"

"Wha?"

"IBLIS!"

"Silver, it's Sonic! He's my friend!" with that, the silver hedgehog calmed down slightly, but continued to watch the cobalt one cautiously.

The blue hedgehog let go of the pink girl, "I should be asking you the same question." he grimaced, "I came out here looking for Amy when I noticed that she wasn't around anywhere for the past few days. Someone said that they saw two people running into the desert a few days ago, and I've been looking for her since last evening, and I've found you now."

"You've been looking for me?"

"Only because Tails noticed that you weren't around anywhere. Shadow said that he hadn't seen you since the fifteenth, and Knuckles since the seventeenth. That's almost two weeks ago Amy!"

At his last few comments, her pink ears drooped. Only Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles had noticed that she was gone. Not Sonic. "Sonic, Silver and I were looking for _you!"_ she indicated her silver friend standing beside her.

"For me? Oh, that's typical…" he shook his head, "Come on Ames, we've got to get you back to Soleanna." he went to grab her hand, when Silver stepped in between the two.

"No. We're waiting until morning, and I'm coming with her."

"Okay, that's fine with me." he glanced to the cave, "Is this where you're staying?"

"Yeah." Amy motioned for Sonic to follow her and Silver inside, "We've been following that river upstream for the past few days, and we haven't been able to find Soleanna since we left it."

"Well, there's your problem! No wonder why you've been gone for so long!" he laughed, "Soleanna is _downstream,_ upstream will take you to the jungle."

"It does?" they both asked, their voices overlapping each other.

"I've run up and down that river several times, and I don't think it's going to change its destination."

"Oops…"

Suddenly, Amy began laughing, "Imagine what would've happened if we'd've actually gone to the jungle!"

"I certainly don't want to go there!" Silver laughed too.

"Silver, will you build a fire for us?" strangely, Amy seemed to be ignoring Sonic, and paying more attention to this Silver guy. It was almost as if Sonic didn't fully exist with them there…

"Yeah, Amy. I'll be right back." he turned to leave, when Sonic interrupted him.

"Here I'll come with you." he started to get to his feet, when Silver put his hand up to him.

"No, I'll be okay. Stay here with Amy, and don't leave her until I get back." without any further talk, Silver left the two and gathered firewood.

"Okay…" Sonic watched oddly as the white hedgehog left the dark cave, out into the moonlit night. This hedgehog seemed to be protective of Amy, and she of him. Why wasn't she acting like her normal, Sonic-stalking self?

"So…uh, you guys have been lost out here?" he started out a little nervously, yet, curiously.

"Yeah…" she sighed, "I can't tell you how pretty this desert is! Silver and I flew above the canyon the other day, and we could see most of it!"

"Flew? What are you talking about?"

"Silver has telekinesis. It's the ability to control things with your mind. Right Silver?" she exclaimed happily as Silver came back with an "armful" of floating wood.

"Yeah." he lowered the wood down in between the three of them, and also dropped some medium-sized rocks, and began arranging them into a fire pit with the wood in the middle. He then took the matches and started the fire, revealing everyone there…including Sonic, the Iblis Trigger. But Silver hardly paid any attention to the cobalt hedgehog, and didn't even assume him to be Iblis. He seemed to only care about cuddling Amy in his lap and nuzzling his muzzle against hers affectionately.

After about an hour of talking to one another in the dim fire, the trio could feel Sleep slowly inching her way into each of them. Amy was the first to sleep as Sonic and Silver were still talking, "So you're looking for a purple cat?"

"Yeah, her name is Blaze. We came here looking for someone, but we got split up when we arrived."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sonic teased, hoping to pry information out of him about his relationship with Amy, _if any._

"No. I mean, _Blaze_ isn't my girlfriend…" he cast a glance to the pink hedgehog who lay next to him and smiled.

"Wait...you mean that, _Amy–"_ he noticed his glance to Amy, "–_Amy_ is your girl now?"

"Well…yeah. She's _my_ girl." he rubbed Amy's hand proudly, grinning widely.

"I see…" he paused, casting a hurt, wandering glance to his pink friend, and sighed, "I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Silver."

"Sonic," his new friend cocked his head worriedly, "are you okay? You seem…bothered by something."

"I'm…I'm fine Silver." he added quickly, almost snappily.

"Okay…goodnight." he too laid down beside Amy and wrapped his arm around her while snuggling against her soft fur and she him.

_They're sleeping together?_ Sonic thought (for on Mobius, animals, like Silver and Amy, didn't usually get married. Only humans did. This was a common thing among Mobian and anthropomorphic creatures.)

Sonic noticed a breeze chill the cave, causing all of them to shiver subconsciously. Amy snuggled even closer to Silver and the warm fire.

_I don't understand this…Amy? **Loves** another? She **loves**…Silver?_ this certainly was interesting for the cerulean hedgehog. He glanced to them once more, then turned his back to the fire…and not a single soul would have known that there were tears, from emerald coloured eyes, creating delicate rivers on his warm cheeks in the moonlight.

Morning. Sonic was the first one up, then Amy. They were both preparing the preservatives they had found in the cave last night while their ivory friend was still fast asleep.

"I'm going to go get some water. I'll be right back, Ames." Sonic grabbed a bucket he had found earlier that day by the river, and shot off to the running water.

Amy tended to the embers that were glowing as red as lava, by smothering it with sand, "That ought to keep you." she said, but behind her, Silver was stirring in his sleep, "Silver?" she called, "Silver, are you okay?" she gently shook him awake.

"Wha?" he shot up bewildered and panicked, "What's going on? Amy?"

"Silver, it's alright; nothing's wrong." she tried to calm him, "What were you dreaming about?" she added curiously.

"Well…" he thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck, "All I can remember is that you were being taken away from me, and I don't know what happened after that."

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Sonic set the bucket by the duo, and they all took a long drink of the cool water.

"We'd better get a head start, otherwise we might be out here for another day."

"Don't you worry that little head of yours Ames, I've got that covered." he did his trademark thumbs-up and winked at the pink-furred Mobian before grasping both of their hands and taking off at Super Sonic Speed.

XXX

"Hey! Look! We've found Soleanna!" they walked along the path, watching the dark city beginning to come to life with lights.

"I knew it!" Amy exclaimed, then sighed, "I can't believe we haven't found the others yet! I wonder where they went…"

"We'll find your friends, don't worry Amy." Silver glanced to the Sun, now setting, "I think we should get some rest and continue tomorrow."

The next morning, the trio walked into Soleanna, searching every area until they came to the Town Square. Amy paused, looking around at the area and noticed a small marketplace. Everyone was bustling and talking, asking and buying things, "Let's look in the market for Tails."

Silver followed after Amy, listening to people's conversations now, "I'll take a dozen eggs and a loaf of bread." an elderly woman told a clerk.

"Two gourds please." said another.

"Did you hear?" began the first woman.

"No. What?"

"One of the barrels at the town tavern caught on fire last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, they said that they spotted a purple cat running from it afterwards. Witnesses say that the some people were harassing her and she got angry at them and-"

"Fire?" Silver whispered, then his eyes widened, _"Iblis!"_ he glanced around him, looking for the cobalt hedgehog, "Where'd he go?! No! I can't lose him now!" he ran back up the road from which they came, _I have to stop him before Amy comes back. I have to do it now!_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the town square's marketplace…

"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed, looking around her for her missing companions, "Where'd they go?"

Silver, floated in the air, noticing a hedgehog in the distance…and he was _blue._

Suddenly, a voice yelled out from the semi-empty Town Square, "Finally! I've been thrown off my course too many times!"

"Silver, what do you mean?" the cobalt hedgehog backed away from the approaching white one.

He threw a jolt of telekinesis energy at the blue hedgehog, forcing him to fall to the ground in surprise, "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. Your actions will condemn us all!" he lowered down to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"My name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"

This ultimately led to a battle between the two, which led to Silver defeating Sonic…

"Hey!" he shouted as another ball of energy was thrown at him sending him crashing into the pillar behind him.

"Hmph." cockily, he examined the blue one, "Is this a joke? How could someone like _you_ cause the destruction of our world?"

"What do you…mean?" Sonic managed to whisper.

"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!" he prepared to throw another ball of energy at the blue hedgehog.

"AHH!" the human girl, Princess Elise, screamed as one of Eggman's robots grasped her around her waist and prepared to take off with her.

"Elise?" he looked up at the girl worriedly, "Wait!" he called as he stood up and began running to the robot and Elise.

Infuriated, Silver threw another burst of psychic power at the blue one, "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!" preparing a coup de grâce for "Iblis," Silver reared his arm back.

"Stop!" Amy ran out from an alley, and stopped in front of her beloved hero.

"Amy?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Get out of my way Amy!" Silver warned his new friend, unwilling for her to get hurt, "This is _my _mission."

"Absolutely not!" she shook her head, and stood her ground firmly.

Now, with an escape, the cobalt one got to his feet, and turned to Amy before taking off, "Thanks Amy, I appreciate it."

"Leave it to me." she answered smugly. When Sonic was out of reach for the albino hedgehog, she began, "The person you were looking for was Sonic?" she asked incredulously, "Were you planning to kill him?"

"He's responsible for destroying my world!" he shot back, eager to go after "Iblis."

"That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!" she shouted.

"But it's true!" he argued back, "In the near future, his actions will cause the devastations of my world! So I must!"

"No!" he looked to his dearest friend surprised, as she continued once again, almost close to tears, "I don't believe it. Even if that was true. If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" the tears began flowing down her tan cheeks, "If you truly loved me Silver, you wouldn't harm my friends." she turned, and ran. Tears falling with every step she took.

He started after her, raising his hand to get her attention, but she was already too far away. He stopped. Nothing could make her listen to him.

He let his head hang as tears began forming in his eyes too…he loved her.

XXX

Wandering aimlessly, and sadly through Soleanna, Silver found himself at the beach where he and Amy were a few weeks ago.

He sat on the steps leading to this beach, and sat there for probably the whole day.

XXX

Finding her friend, Blaze, a lilac cat, ran up to the boardwalk, that is, until she noticed that he didn't notice her at all, "So this is where you are. I've been looking for you."

Paying her no heed, Silver continued to look out at the ocean sadly without answering her.

"What's wrong?" she began again.

"Well, uh, Blaze…" he began, "to kill someone to save the world…" he stopped for a while, thinking, "is that really the right thing to do?"

"You're so naïve." she stated, putting her hand on her hip. But Silver just looked at her surprised and offended, "Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say. But what I do know is, is if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is."

"I know, but, Blaze, I…love someone here, and if we defeat Iblis, and return to our own time, I'll never meet her again."

"Silver…" she sat beside him, "We have to leave, you know that as well as I do."

"Blaze…" he began cautiously to the cat, "I don't want to go back; I want to stay here-with Amy."

"Amy? The pink hedgehog?"

He nodded, "Amy Rose. Yes."

"Silver-do you really love her that much?"

"I'm sure I love her. But, does she still love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to kill Sonic-the Iblis Trigger-but she didn't want me to, because he's her friend." a few small tears slid down his face, "She said that if I truly love her, I wouldn't harm her friends."

"Silver, I…I don't know what to say. We need to kill Iblis to save our world! But then you have your loved one, and…" she closed her eyes, restating what she said before, "Silver, we need to do whatever it takes to free our world from Iblis in the future…even if it means hurting the one you love."

XXX

Two weeks later, Sonic and the others were still hunting down Eggman, to find Elise. Amy, however, hadn't been feeling well during the last few weeks…

Amy lay on her bed as Sonic came in with a bowl of rice, her favourite food, "Hey Ames." he walked in her bedroom with the tray. No answer. "Amy?" he put the tray of food on the dresser, and felt her forehead, "You doing okay?"

She turned away from him, and faced the opposite direction. The wall.

"Amy, do you need to see a doctor? You've been bed-ridden for the last several days." he hoped and prayed that this was nothing serious. He sat on the bed next to her, and glanced over her while grinning. Maybe this would make her laugh. But no, the only thing he saw were tears from jade-coloured eyes, "Ames, why're you crying?"

No immediate answer came, but when it did, all she said was, "Silver."

"Silver?" he asked, remembering the white hedgehog who tried to give him his coup de grâce a little _too_ early, "Is he the one who tried to kill me? And whom you stayed with in the Desert?"

She nodded her head as she buried her head into the pillow and cried even more, "Yes, it's Silver."

"Silver? What'd he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No...he didn't. He's my friend."

"Even after he tried to..." he hesitated to say that the ivory had tried to kill him.

"Yes."

"He did seem very protective of you when you let me escape...he didn't want you hurt." Sonic hated to see Amy cry, especially now. Did she love him? Did he love her? Did she give up on Sonic? Many questions filled Sonic's mind, but those were the ones that kept repeating themselves.

"Ames," the cobalt hero began softly, "do you…_love_ Silver?"

She looked up at her blue hero, and bit her lip, _"Yes!_ I love him very much…I can't love any other person anymore."

Anymore? Is that what she said? "Anymore?"

"Be-because…Sonic, I…I'm…" she blushed redder than Shadow's quills perhaps, and glanced back to the floor not answering.

He had a certain feeling…"You're what Ames?"

She reached over to the nightstand's drawer and pulled something out and showed it to Sonic. She held a thermometer-like object in her hand and pointed to the tiny screen, "This."

Sonic read the object's screen. It read, "PREGNANT" in big, bold letters. Shocked, he looked up at Amy, and whispered, "You're _pregnant?"_ he could feel himself blush as he said this.

"Silver is the father." she answered simply.

"Amy…I…I don't know what to say, I mean, I thought you always loved _me."_ he paused, "You really went with someone else?"

"Yes! I did Sonic! I found someone who loves me and stays by my side instead of running _away_ everytime I run up to him! And I'm glad I found Silver."

"Ames...I didn't mean it like that." he bit his lips, forcing a smile, "I'm sorry." he pulled her into a hug, "Admitted, I do love you, Amy Rose. But I love you as a sister. You're _my_ little sister – like Tails is my lil' brother – and I can't really see you as anything else. I just didn't know how to tell you without you going all rampage on me."

"It's okay." she bit her lip and looked up at her blue friend before falling into his arms crying. To tell you the truth, Sonic worried that she was going to tell regret meeting Silver and getting pregnant and admit her love to Sonic once again, but he was wrong. What he managed to understand from her, was something like this, "I love Silver, Sonic; and I want to tell him I'm pregnant and that I love him. But I don't know where he is, and I'm not sure if he loves me still!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "I want to be with him again."

"Shhh…he gently rubbed her back soothingly, "I'll help you find Silver, Amy, don't worry. Okay, honey?" she nodded her head, "Good." he whispered softly, "Now don't cry anymore Amy. Here," he gave her the bowl of rice, "eat this. You need to eat and keep your little ones healthy."

"Thank you Sonic." she said quietly, taking the bowl. She played with her food in between bites, "Sonic," she put her hand up to her mouth, "get me the trash can!"

"Trash ca-? Oh!" he shot off for the bathroom for the trash can and put it beside Amy's bedside just in time until her sickness went away.

XXX

A few days later passed, and Sonic, Amy, and the others were looking for the silver hedgehog.

"Shadow, did you find him?" Amy asked walking up to him. She looked a sickly pale again, and this concerned the ebony hedgehog.

"No, I haven't found him yet." he took her into his arms and helped her to the nearest bench in that park, "Are you feeling okay? You shouldn't be moving around so much. You could lose your babies, Rose."

"But I need to find Silver!"

"If you find Silver in the way you keep going, you won't _need_ to find him anymore." he didn't mean to come across as harsh as he sounded, but that was the only way to get her to realize this. He sat with her on the bench, "Take it easy Rose, one of us will find him for sure. I'll stick with you for a while, okay?"

XXX

A blue blur rushed by an alley, on its way to the marketplace. It skidded to a stop, it was Sonic. He glanced around in search of their white friend, "Aww…come on Silver! Where are you?!" he shouted into the dead air around him. It was a holiday, and no one was out today because most were out of town.

"Silver?" he called again, "Silver! Where are you? We need to tell you something!" it was no use, they couldn't find Silver anywhere-

"What do you want?" a voice said, it sounded sad, and despondent, Sonic immediately recognized that as Silver's voice!

"Silver!" he ran up to the white hedgehog rather cautiously, for fear of another coup de grâce judging by his body's position, "Where've you been? We've been looking for you-_Amy_ has been looking for you."

"Why?" he asked, "Why does she want me for? So she can tell me how much she doesn't want to see me again?" he spat sarcastically. Hurt still in his voice.

"No! No! She doesn't want to do that to you Silver, it's something even better!" he took him by his wrist and tried to lead him away.

"No!" he pulled away abruptly, "What's better than being jumped on?!"

He really didn't want to tell him, he wanted to leave it as a surprise, "Silver, she's not going to jump on you-it-it's so much better than that!" he cried enthusiastically, "Amy _loves_ you, Silver. She doesn't love me anymore, she loves _you."_

He lifted his head and looked to the other curiously, yet suspiciously, "How do I believe you?"

"Silver…" he mumbled under his breath, growing impatient, "Silv, just trust me."

Gold eyes watched the other, unsure if he should really trust him. Something in those emerald eyes said something…but he couldn't quite pick it out…it was something special…

XXX

"We'll never find Silver!" Amy cried. The gang was back at the _Blue Typhoon,_ they had given up on finding their friend's mate for the night.

"Amy, don't worry, Silver will turn up sometime. He just will." Shadow wrapped a blanket around the crying girl, and held her in his arms, "Shhh…"

"It'll be okay Amy," the kitsune sat beside his adopted sister, and hugged her, "don't cry."

"Come on Ames, this isn't the Amy we know." Knuckles. He was always tough and macho, but like Shadow, he seemed to soften considerably. Sadly, his attempt to make her smile failed.

"Hey, Amy, I brought someone for ya."

Amy looked up to see who the voice was, and she saw Sonic, then-"Silver!" she ran up to her mate and hugged and kissed him.

"Amy!" he embraced her lovingly, "Amy, I've missed you so much!" he whispered, still hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you too, and I've missed you too Silver." her jade eyes, filling with tears, looked up into his gold ones, "Silver…I want to tell you something." she began.

"What is it?" in his eyes, they showed strong curiosity, "Go on." he urged her.

"Silver, I'm" she paused, trying to tease him by increasing his curiosity, "I'm pregnant."

These words! These words were the only words that filled his ears and kept repeating themselves in his mind, "Amy…? You-you're _pregnant?"_ his smile broadened into a large grin as she nodded her head "yes" in response, "You are? You really are?"

She lifted her shirt up just enough to see her growing bump. She was already a month and two weeks pregnant (–a hedgehog pregnancy lasts for three months).

He picked her up and swung her around slightly. Amy, the pink-furred hedgehog, who always chased after Sonic, but went for Silver, was pregnant with _their_ children!

"Guys! Did you hear that?! We're going to have kids!" he laughed, full of pride and love for his pink mate.

"Yeah! Congratulations Silver! Amy!" Sonic hugged both of his friends warmly, "We've got a mommy and a daddy in the house!" he teased the already red-faced hedgehogs.

"Congratulations you guys." Shadow wrapped his arm around Amy and squeezed her softly. He smiled at her, "Congrats to you, Rose."

"Aunt Amy!" Tails ran up to the two and hugged them, "When's he going to arrive?" he asked like a little six year old.

Sonic picked the fox kit up and held him in his arms, "Not until another month Tails."

"One?" he asked incredulously, "I thought it was three."

"Well, it is Tails," his brother began, "but Amy's been pregnant for a full month and a couple weeks. Right Amy?"

"Mmm-hmm. That's right. Hey-!" she glanced down at her belly, "Stop that!" she giggled.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, chuckling, though he already knew the answer because this particular event had happened many times before.

"They're kicking me! _Again!"_ she smiled putting her hand on her left, lower stomach, "Here." she pulled Silver's hand to the spot, "Can you feel them kicking in there?"

Silver paused for a moment, expecting the kids to kick the spot again, but nothing happened, "No." he said, extremely disappointed by the outcome.

"Hey, don't worry Boots," Sonic wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder, "you'll get to feel them kicking and moving around in there sometime soon."

"I know…but I kinda wish I could've felt it now." he looked at the other partially smiling, and scoldingly, "and my name's not "Boots," it's Silver." he stated matter-of-factly, "Or you can call me Shiruba. I don't mind either."

"Okay, whatever you say…Silver." he grinned mischievously, "Boots!"

"Hey!" even though the new name was rather corny, he couldn't help but smile as he tried to get Sonic for calling him that.

"Boots." Sonic laughed, dodging the white hedgehog, "Boots can't catch me! 'cause I'm the fastest thing alive!" he stopped to taunt Boots-needless to say, this was Boots's opening…he tackled Sonic to the ground and the two of them started wrestling as if there were no tomorrow.


End file.
